Buscándola
by Caatty
Summary: Viñeta. Sid se dio cuenta que ama a Cassie, pero no sabe donde esta, y comienza a buscarla hasta que da con ella; pero Cassie lo golpea. Cassie&Sid.


_**Skins le pertenece a sus creadores Bryan **__**Elsley y Jamie Brittain.**_

* * *

**Buscándola**

_¿Dónde estas? ¿Dónde te escondes, Cassie? ¿Es que acaso ya es demasiado tarde?, _esas y más incógnitas merodeaban la mente de Sid Jenkins. Estaba preocupado, corriendo por las calles, buscando a la chica de cabello rubio y grandes ojos marrones.

La amaba, y recién se daba cuenta. ¿Cómo no lo noto antes? Porque era idiota, así de simple. Y ella lo amaba a él ¿No?

En su mano derecha llevaba un papel, arrugado, y escrito solo hace unas horas. A veces escribir las cosas es mas fácil que decirlas. Aunque para Sidney, nada era fácil.

—¿Han visto a Cassie? —preguntó al entrar a un bar. Un hombre dos veces más grande que él lo miro con el ceño fruncido, para luego darle un puñetazo. Sid callo al suelo. Dolía. _¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?, _se preguntaba.

Se levanto del suelo con las manos en su mejilla y con una mueca de dolor en el rostro habló—: ¿Por qué el golpe?

Nadie le tomo atención y su agresor solo se alejo de él para volver a la barra.

—No puede pasar al baño, eso lo tiene de mal humor. —le hizo saber el cantinero. Era de apariencia pobre y viejo, con cabello casi blanco, y varias arrugas.

_Demonios. Demasiada información_, pensó Sid antes de salir de ese lugar.

Estaba solo, él solo buscando a una chica que solía ir donde el viento la llevara. No le pidió ayuda a Tony, ya que este se encontraba en planes de volver con Michelle. Y Sidney no quería interrumpir los asuntos de su amigo. A los demás no podía llamarlos, estaban lo suficientemente ocupados en sus dramas como para preocuparse de los de él.

Así siguió, buscando a la chica rubia, sin resultados. Lo único que había encontrado eran golpes. Entraba a un lugar, preguntaba "¿Han visto a Cassie?" y ¡Boom! Puñetazo. Lo agredían por razones estúpidas "esta de mal humor" "esta en sus días" "su mujer lo descubrió con su amante en la cocina", etcétera.

Sid había caído en la cuenta que era un mundo muy extraño—más de lo que pensaba—, y que todos tenían problemas, talvez más graves que los de él. Ya resignado se sentó en una banca. Las calles estaban desiertas, eran las cuatro de la mañana, según su reloj. Era momento de irse, no la había encontrado. Era un fracasado, idiota, y golpeado.

—Hola, Sid. —lo saludo una voz conocida.

Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con ella. Estaba frente a él, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, y la cabeza un poco ladeada.

—¿Cassie…? —iba seguir hablando pero un puñetazo lo silenció. Sacudió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y miró a la chica sin comprender—. ¿Por qué el golpe?

Cassie soltó una risita y se encogió de hombros para luego pestañear pausadamente.

—Quería seguir con la cadena, ya sabes, todos te golpeaban cuando preguntabas por mi; dijiste mi nombre y yo te golpeé. Fue genial. —Cassie sonrió.

Sid la miró escéptico, algo le decía que el golpe era por otra razón.

—¿Genial? Ya veo. ¿Me seguiste, Cassie?

La chica rió y le quito el papel que Sid llevaba en las manos, lo hizo girar entre sus dedos. El chico trago con dificultad al ver que Cassie tenía en sus manos la carta que estaba dirigida a ella.

—Fue muy encantador de tu parte ser golpeado por todas esas personas, y solo para encontrarme, Sid.

Ella se sentó a su lado y enlazo sus manos. Cassie luego leería la carta, ahora solo quería estar con ese raro chico. El corazón de Sid estaba… extraño, le latía más rápido, como si fuera a salir del pecho. No estaba muy seguro de que era eso.

—Te amo ¿Lo sabes? —le pregunto él luego de un raro silencio.

Ella solo apretó con fuerza su mano, y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Sid.

* * *

**Cata al habla:  
**¡Mi primer "fic" de algo que no sea de Twilight! ¡He salido del cascaron! (?) xD  
Sé que esta horrible, pero es lo que surgió en el momento.  
Mi inspiración fue el capitulo final, donde Sid busca a Cassie, va a la fiesta de Anwar y dice "¿Han visto a Cassie?" y lo golpean XD  
¿Esto podría considerarse un AU? Es que es mi _primera vez_ haciendo fic de una serie de Tv y ps, no se *cara inocente* xD  
**¡Skins rules!**


End file.
